


B is for Biting

by Charlottes_Sinbin



Series: D.A.S.A.E.F. Kink Alphabet [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aggression, Alien!Jeremy, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Body shifting, Bondage, Breathplay, Breeding Kink, Clit Rubbing, Clothed Sex, Cock block Blaine, Crying, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Desperation, F/M, Female Jack Pattillo, Feral Behavior, Fingerfucking, Form Changing, Hair-pulling, Horse Minotaur Blaine, Human?Ryan, I use the term Cunt here for female genitals, Jack is NOT a Werewolf, Jeremy has no gag reflex, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic!Geoff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Ryan's subspace all fucked up, Scratching, She's more like a Wolf Shifter, Slapping, Spanking, Squirting, Subspace, Supernatural Healing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Knotting, Wall Sex, Wolf Maiden!Jack, scratches, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlottes_Sinbin/pseuds/Charlottes_Sinbin
Summary: Deep inside of the Guadalupe Mountains National Park lies the main compound for D.A.S.A.E.F. (Defence Against Supernatural And Extraterrestrial Forces). It’s hidden away from normal Human eyes by centuries of intertwining magic and technology. These are the personal stories of the people who live and work in D.A.S.A.E.F, of their relationships and their sex lives.(I'm writing out a Kink Alphabet, this is B.)





	B is for Biting

**Author's Note:**

> I am very very tired as I tag this. If I missed a tag that this fic could use, please politely tell me. ALSO! 'B is for Biting' and 'C is for Collar' are both together. 'B is for Biting' follows Jeremy after he leaves Geoff's office, 'C is for Collar' follows Geoff.

In Geoff’s office, Jeremy is working on his task for the day. Checking up on Geoff and annoying him into paying attention to Jeremy. He throws a ball against the wall, catching it and watching the way Geoff twitches slightly with each  _ thwack _ of the ball hitting the wall.

 

“So what’s the what Geoff?”

 

_ Thwack _ .

 

“What’s kept you locked up here for the past week and a half?

 

_ Thwack _ .

 

“Is it a treaty? Assignments?”

 

_ Thwack _ .

 

“Letters to various heads of packs, clans, gossips, stuff like that?”

 

_ Thwack _ .

 

“It must be important for you to be so focused on it that you’ve not been to dinner for a while. You know what Ryan’s like when someone doesn’t come to dinner.“

 

_ Thwack _ .

 

Jeremy grunts as the ball smacks into his arm and then bounces gently away, wrists having been grabbed by thick vines emerging out from the wallpaper. His arms get yanked up and apart by the vines, another one sliding around his throat and squeezing firmly. Geoff’s hand is raised and glowing, clearly fed-up with Jeremy tossing the ball.

 

His chair scrapes across the floor as Geoff stands up, walking over to Jeremy. 

 

“I’ve had” He starts. “So much paperwork to fill out because of you and Michael doing that stupid fucking stunt with the Dryads.”

 

Geoff grabs hold of Jeremy’s chin, rubbing his thumb over Jeremy’s bottom lip. “Not to mention  _ you _ know full well what time of the year it is and the sooner I get this shit done, the more time I can spend with the rest of you.”

 

He pushes his thumb into Jeremy’s mouth, magic crackling over his skin as Jeremy moans softly. “But you’re still pushing me and honestly Sweetheart, if you want me to take you down and put that pretty mouth to better use, just ask.”

 

Jeremy moans again and pulls against the vines, feeling them tighten even more. He rubs his tongue against Geoff’s thumb, tasting salt and ink. He lets out a muffled “Please.” looking up at Geoff.

 

Geoff’s thumb slips out, Jeremy feeling saliva smear over his cheek. The vines holding him move, dragging him off of his seat, down to his knees in front of Geoff. Jeremy’s arms pulled behind his back and tied together, the vine around his throat getting tighter.

 

Jeremy whines, high and desperate, as he mouths at Geoff’s cock through his trousers. His head gets pulled back slightly by another vine so Geoff can pop open his trousers and pull his cock out through his briefs.

 

Geoff rubs the tip of his cock over Jeremy’s mouth, a smirk curling up on his own as Jeremy strains against Geoff’s vines, trying to get his mouth on Geoff’s cock.

 

“Is this what you want Jeremy? Want my cock? Are you going to beg for it like a good boy?” Geoff asks.

 

“Geoff please, please,  _ please, plea _ - _ hmm! _ ” 

 

Jeremy’s begging gets cut off by the vines around his head shoving him forward  _ hard _ . Geoff’s cock sliding down his throat with ease until Jeremy’s nose is pressed against Geoff’s belly. Jeremy jolts, swallowing around Geoff’s cock a couple of times before humming in pleasure and closing his eyes.

 

“There we go, such a good boy, taking all of me so easily.” Geoff croons gently, his hand resting on Jeremy’s head. “Going to fuck your mouth now Sweetheart, going to - .”

 

**Knock-knock-knock.**

 

Geoff pauses at the knocking on his door, feeling Jeremy go still around him. “Who is it?”

 

“It’s Blaine, sorry to interrupt you.”

 

“Is it important?”

 

“I’ve got Ryan here with me, he’s a bit out of sorts and he’s bleeding a bit. He was asking for you but was going the wrong way.”

 

Geoff sighs. “Alright, hold on, I need to unlock my door.”

 

He pulls out of Jeremy’s mouth, soothing him when Jeremy quietly whimpers. The vines let go of Jeremy and slide back into the wallpaper, Geoff tucking himself away with a frown at the feeling of his briefs sticking to his wet cock.

 

With a bit of help Jeremy gets up off of his knees to sit back on the sofa, trying to clear his head of the fog that had started to creep in. He crosses his legs in an attempt to hide his own hard cock from Blaine.

 

“You good Jeremy?” Geoff quietly asks. Jeremy nods.

 

When Geoff opens his door he’s met by Blaine and Ryan. Ryan’s tucked against the horse-minotaur’s side, holding onto his shirt.

 

“Nice shirt.” Geoff remarks as he pries Ryan off of Blaine, Ryan realising that it’s Geoff and wrapping himself around him.

 

“Thanks man!” Blaine says, blinding smile on full display. “Barbs got it for me!”

 

It’s a shirt that’s got a picture of Blaine’s naked top half printed onto it. Which… is a step up from what shirts Blaine normally wears. In which he doesn’t.

 

Ryan’s nuzzling into Geoff’s shoulder and making whimpers so soft Geoff can barely hear them.

 

“Where’d you find Ryan? He’s supposed to be with Jack right now.”

 

“That explains where he was, he was several corridors down from her office. I tried to take him there first but he got really upset and only calmed down when we started going here instead.” Blaine explains.

 

“Ah thank you then Blaine. I can take it from here, you can go do whatever it was you were doing before.”

 

Blaine throws a lazy salute at Geoff, closing the door behind him and trots off down the hall. Geoff leads Ryan over to the sofa and guides him down next to Jeremy, crouching down next to them.

 

Jeremy tips Ryan’s head up to look at his face, Ryan’s eyes are watery, clearly close to tears and there’s scratch marks across his left cheek.

 

“Oh Darling what happened?” Jeremy asks softly and the waterworks start.

 

“I, I don’t know what I did wrong!” Ryan claims, tears streaming down his face. “I was being a good boy for Jack! I was! I was kneeling between her legs and, and she was petting me!”

 

He rubs at his face, flinching when he touches the scratches. “She pulled me closer to her cunt and when I went to do what she wanted, she scratched me. Then she shoved me out of her office and told me to go to you Geoff. I'm a good boy! I didn't mean to be bad!”

 

Jeremy wipes at Ryan's tears. “You  _ are _ a good boy Ryan. Jack shouldn't have scratched you like this. It’s not your fault.”

 

Ryan sniffles gently. “Really?”

 

Jeremy nods. “You don't have a bad bone in your body. You're a  _ very _ good boy.”

 

He stands up, stepping away from Ryan, Geoff following suit.

 

Jeremy leans in close and whispers to Geoff. “Jack wouldn't scratch him like that normally, she's not like that. You think it's her Heat? She  _ has _ been stressed lately, could've started early this year.”

 

“Yeah.” Geoff agrees. “You go check on her, I'll calm Ryan down, sort him out. His subspace is getting all fucked up.”

 

“I'll do that.” Jeremy kisses Geoff and then kisses Ryan, Ryan whimpering and reaching out to try and cling to him before Geoff diverts Ryan’s grab to himself.

 

Jeremy hurries out of Geoff’s office before he can get pulled into the helping of Ryan.

 

For him it's a quick run through the compound to where Jack's own office is since he’s, by nature, one of the fastest in the main compound. No-one else is around her area which is unusual since she’s usually dealing with someone or something.

 

As he knocks on her door, a loud deep growling answers him from inside. Knowing that Jack’s probably in no state to open the door for him, Jeremy taps his code into the keypad and slips inside the room.

 

When he’s inside, everything hits him like a truck. Jeremy can see Jack collapsed into one of her chairs and very much in Heat, skirt rucked up and panties torn off. Her fingers are buried inside of herself and she’s fucking herself roughly with them, Jeremy can hear how soaked with slick she is. Panting and softly growling, her body’s covered in a fine layer of sweat. She smells like salt, slick and rose water, Jeremy greedily breathes it in, his cock getting hard again.

 

The  _ click _ of the door shutting behind him alerts Jack to his presence and her head snaps up, her fangs bared as she snarls at him. She stands up and Jeremy gets a brief second of ‘oh shit’ before Jack’s charging at him, the chair tumbling over.

 

She slams into him and they crash into the closed door, Jeremy hearing it crack from the impact. Jack snaps at him, Jeremy bringing his arm up to protect himself. Her fangs bite into his arm and her claws scratch at him, tearing at his skin.

 

Jeremy shoves hard at Jack, sending her flying back to fall onto the floor. He curses at the deep wounds she left on his arm and focuses for a second, the flesh knitting back together smoothly. Human forms are so weak.

 

Jack shakes off the stun of landing so hard and roars at Jeremy. He answers back with his own roar, much deeper and louder than Jack’s and she takes it as the challenge it is, leaping at him, claws outstretched.

 

Jeremy catches Jack and wrestles with her, avoiding her fangs as best he can. They twist and turn around each other until Jeremy finally manages to get Jack in a hold. He’s wrapped his left arm around her waist and trapped her arms in place, his face pressed inbetween her shoulders. Feeling her fight against him, her muscles straining hard.

 

He can hear Jack’s fangs clacking shut as she tries to bite him. And this is where it’s useful to be a head shorter than your Wolf Maiden girlfriend he thinks dryly, feeling her claws digging into his arm, she can’t try to tear your face off when you’re behind her.

 

Jack snarls at him when Jeremy pushes his right hand between her thighs and plunges his fingers into her soaked cunt, his thumb pressing against her hard clit. He can feel the way her thighs tighten around his hand and go loose when he starts to fuck her with his fingers.

 

To help Jack relax more, Jeremy bites at her shoulder and rubs her clit hard. Her snarl turns into a startled whine as the pleasure starts to build, her legs twitching, heels scraping against the rough carpet.

 

Jeremy doesn’t let up, roughly finger-fucking her and rubbing her clit, until he feels her clamp down tight around his fingers as she finally gets to cum. He keeps going, feeling her shaking as the pleasure doesn’t end, until he hears Jack’s soft whining turn into understandable words.

 

“Jer, Jeremy, please, too much.” She pants out.

 

He stops moving his hand and gently pulls his fingers out, Jack making a soft noise as he does.

 

“There we are. Hi Jack, you a bit more with it?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Heat?” She asks, a growl still audible in her voice.

 

Jeremy presses a kiss against her shoulder. “Yes, a stress one. You good with what I need to do to help you?”

 

“Yesss.” She snarls out. “ _ Pleassse _ .”

 

The fog of her Heat drops her back down and Jack loses the capacity to talk, falling back into snarls and growls. Jeremy’s hold on her having got loose to the point where she can twist around enough to snap at his face.

 

Flinching back in reaction saves his face from being mauled to bits and Jeremy throws Jack against the closest wall to stop her from trying again. It drives the wind out of her and makes her stay still long enough for Jeremy to come up behind her and pin her in place. 

 

Jeremy grabs hold of her arms and drags them behind her back so he can hold onto her wrists with one hand. Jack growls at him and he sharply slaps her thigh hard enough to leave a red mark on her. She yelps at the feeling and wiggles in place.

 

He grabs hold of her hips and pulls at Jack until she moves into what he wants her to be like, which is her face and chest pressed against the wall and her ass sticking out. He roughly shoves her skirt the rest of the way up around her waist, leaving her bare to him. Jeremy kicks at her legs until they spread wide, shaking slightly at the strain.

 

It’s a little awkward to do with one hand but Jeremy manages to undo his jeans, shoving them down enough so the zipper won’t hurt Jack and pulls himself out. He guides his cock to rest against the lips of Jack’s cunt and carefully pushes between the soft folds until his cockhead is resting inside of the wet heat.

 

He can feel the way that she’s clenching up tight around just that one part, her feral mind wanting to make it harder for him to give her what she needs. Jeremy sighs and spanks her ass hard, Jack yelping again. He keeps spanking her again and again, making her focus on the pain as he slowly sinks himself deeper into her.

 

The spanks stop when he’s fully in, crotch pressed against her red ass. Jeremy feels the moment that she realises that she’s got his cock buried inside of her, she goes from tight to loose around him, making a low crooning noise and melting against the wall.

 

“There we go Jack, see isn’t it nice?” He soothes, stroking her ass. “A nice fat cock filling you up.”

 

Jack croons back at him and pushes back against him, gently clenching around him to get him to move. 

 

Jeremy makes sure that his hold on her wrists is secure, reaches up to sink his other hand into her short hair and  _ yanks _ on it, dragging her head back, her body curving to make it easier on herself. He braces his legs in place and slowly pulls out to just the tip.

 

Jack’s growl at him pulling out quickly turns into a choked whimper as he rams hard back into her. Not giving her any chance to readjust to the suddenness of it all, Jeremy keeps pounding into her, using his hold on her to drag her back into his thrusts forward.

 

He bares his teeth in a vicious smile as he watches Jack slowly turn from aggressive and savage to sweet and letting out warbling howls of pleasure as she’s fucked. Jeremy feels the way her cunt is squeezing around him, trying to make him give her what she wants, to fuck her full of cum. Jack starting to act like an submissive female Wolf instead of the Alpha she is.

 

Jeremy really wants to give her what she wants, wants to bred her, wants to stuff her full, but that’s what she wants, not what she  _ needs _ . What she  _ needs _ is for Jeremy to keep fucking her senseless and not cum because as much as it feels mean to not give her what she wants, if he does she’ll be stuck in Heat for even longer and that’s not healthy.

 

He grits his teeth and snarls in frustration. Trying to keep control, Jeremy tries to focus on something else other than the tight heat of the soaking wet cunt he’s fucking but it’s hard to find anything that helps.

 

Jack’s making noises that pushes the buttons of his alien instincts, soft howls, growls and whines of pleasure. He can’t look at her because she’s just too beautiful like this, hair messed up from his yanking on it, mouth open and showing off her sharp fangs, her tits are pressed against the wall and when he glances down it’s even better.

 

When he looks down he can see the way her ass and thighs jiggle hard from the forceful snaps of his hips and the way she’s split open around him, her slick coating his cock and their crotches. Jeremy greedily stares at where they’re joined, focusing on that. Watching the way Jack opens up so easily for him, how eager she is for it all. He can hear the filthy noises they’re making as he claims her, he can  _ taste _ it, the sweetness, his tongue flicking out to scent the air.  _ Fuck _ he wants to bury his face into Jack’s cunt and eat her out until she cries.

 

But that’s for later, right now Jeremy really needs Jack to come, both around him and back to her senses. He lets go of her hair, shaking his hand to remove any loose strands, and slips his hand down over her hard clit, rubbing down hard.

 

Jack’s so close to the edge that it doesn’t take much for her to cum, cunt clenching brutally tight around him, making it harder to fuck into her. Her legs tremble hard, the rest of her shuddering. Jack howls out brokenly as Jeremy keeps on shoving into her and rubbing her clit forcefully, not letting up on her.

 

He makes her cum again and again, listening to her howl each time, which is fantastic but not what he wants from her. She’s more aware of what’s happening though, or at least wants more, as she’s shoving herself back so hard against him that, if it wasn’t for the fact that they both heal fast, there’d be bruises.

 

Jeremy startles when Jack screams in passion, forcing him deeper into her and convulsing in pleasure around him, slick splashing out onto him. She shakes harder than all of the other times she’s cum so far and then goes limp against the wall. Jeremy grins, heart filled with savage glee, it’s always amazing when he can get Jack to the point of cumming so hard she gushes.

 

Whilst he doesn’t pull out, he does stop fucking Jack, pushing himself in deep, feeling her twitch as he settles in place, his hand now away from her clit and resting on her belly. He’s still got a hold of her wrists and Jeremy’s ninety percent sure that that hold and the wall is the only thing holding Jack up.

 

“Jack, Honey? Can you understand me now?” He asks softly.

 

Jack grunts in reply, slowly turning her face to look somewhat in his direction.

 

“Jeremy?” Her voice is raspy from all of the howling. “You alright? Not hurt?”

 

“I’m good Jack, don’t worry. How are you feeling?”

 

She weakly squeezes around him and groans. “Ache. Pain ache. Heat ache. Help?”

 

Jeremy rubs her belly, trying to sooth her. “I am Honey, I need your permission again though.”

 

“Why. I ache. Take ache away.” Jack’s starting to get growly again, bad sign.

 

“I know, I know, but to help you better, I need to know it’s alright for me to knot you.”

 

Jack whines in frustration. “I want, yes. Not against wall. Desk. Desk better.”

 

“Okay Honey, okay.”

 

Jeremy carefully slides out of Jack and then lets go of her wrists, catching Jack before she can collapse. He helps her over to her desk, her legs full-on bambi-ing. Jeremy looks at the papers on the desk and pauses. Jack sees what he’s looking at and in a fit of annoyance, she lurches forward and swipes everything off of her desk onto the floor.

 

Jeremy shakes his head but it’s her desk, her papers, and helps Jack lay down on her back. He steps between her legs and thinking about it for a second, pulls her closer to him until her ass is on the edge. 

 

He pulls her left leg up over his shoulder and the other one around his waist. Sighing in his own pleasure as he pushes the head of his cock back inside of Jack’s cunt. Jeremy drops his weight down onto Jack, pinning her down in place. Jack drapes her arms over his shoulders and they look at each other.

 

“Are you sure Jack? Once I start I won’t stop.” Jeremy asks, quiet but intense.

 

Jack leans up and kisses him, softly biting his lip. “Knot me Jeremy. Bred me full, good mate.”

 

Permission given, Jeremy closes his eyes and focuses, grunting at the feeling of his body change to what Jack needs. He carefully turns his normal Human form into the form of a Wolf Lord; claws growing, fangs settling into place, eyes shifting, glands that are heavily pushing out the scent of a strong Lord and then the most important part, a nice fat knot on the base of his cock.

 

He opens his eyes and breathes in heavily, the scent of In-Heat Mate surges through him and his new instincts scream at him to breed and claim his Mate before anyone else can. Jeremy growls down at Mate and she growls back up at him.

 

Instinct takes over and he ruts mercilessly into Mate, intent on knotting her. Mate howling to let everyone else know that she’s getting fucked and Jeremy howls along with her to tell them that it’s him fucking her.

 

Mate claws at his back and shoulders, tearing and digging at him, her foot-claws also scraping across his skin. The scent of blood in the air excites Jeremy even more and he can’t help it, he starts biting at Mate, not too hard but enough to leave marks for a few seconds.

 

Jeremy snarls as Mate squeezes tight around him and she bites deep into his shoulder, claiming him as she cums. Her hand grabs the back of his head and pushes his face into her shoulder. He takes Mate’s hint and places his fangs against her skin, making his ruts more focused, insistently pushing his knot further and further into her until she finally gives and his knot swells up inside of her cunt.

 

He bites down, tasting blood as he cums, hips jolting into Mate. Jeremy pushes his knot in better as he stuffs Mate full of cum, breeding her up nice and proper. Mate purr-growling in pleasure and licking at his skin.

 

It’s a while later when Jeremy’s finally managed to take control back from the instincts, he’s still knotted up tight in Jack, thankfully no longer cumming because ow his balls. It’d been so long since he helped Jack with her Heat, he forgot how much his body ached afterwards, it was worse for Jack though so he shouldn’t complain.

 

“You with me Jeremy?”

 

“Isn’t that my line?” he grumbles into Jack’s chest. “But yeah I am. I forgot how fucking fast you are in heels, scared the fuck out of me.”

 

Jack snorts. “Sorry about that. I need to ask, Ryan, is he alright. And can you take my leg off of your shoulder, starting to hurt.”

 

Jeremy reaches up, groping around for her leg with a shaky hand and then careful not to jostle themselves too much, he takes her leg off his shoulder. Jack still hisses when her leg straightens out and Jeremy’s knot tugs at her.

 

“Ryan’s good, he’s with Geoff. You might need to grovel a little though, he cried.”

 

“Ah fuck.” Jack sighs. “I didn’t mean to scratch him, Heat came on unexpectedly. It was a choice between hurting him like that or hurting him with my Heat. This way ended up with a lot less blood and no broken bones.”

 

Jeremy nuzzles Jack and nips gently at her. “It’s alright, he’ll understand. You should rest while you can, Michael’s due back sometime later today and we’re both going to be locked in a room with him once he smells your Heat and I’m covered in your Heat scent.”


End file.
